


Pleasure Club

by Faly



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faly/pseuds/Faly
Summary: In search of her friends, Aqua finds herself in a dire situation she never thought she'd end up in.





	Pleasure Club

The loud, rhythmic music from the nightclub pounded the glass of Mitsuki Konishi’s office, the young, shapely dress blonde woman who owned underground club of Traverse Town. She stood watching the whole club from of her large office. It oversaw the entire dance floor from her position. And with the heavily tinted, thick glass panes made up the walls of her office, it allowed her to watch the party in complete anonymity. Just how she liked it.

Watching countless goers who were on the dance floor, it reminded her of the ocean waves. She took note of the music echoing across the vast chamber where her club was built around and realized she would need to invest in new music. Maybe some more colored lights as well.

“Why have you’ve been snooping around here, girl?” Mitsuki asked before turning around to address the blue-haired women standing in the middle of her office.

The woman was dressed in a tight leather halter top with blue sheer and black shorts with thigh highs. From her lithe and well-developed physique, Mitsuki surmised that she was an athlete of some kind. With her short cropped hair and a heart-shaped face with her full lips and glittering sea-colored eyes, she was quite the sight.

“Snooping?” the woman questioned, sounding and looking confused. “There were others–”

“Quiet,” Mitsuki ordered softly as she went back to her desk. The other woman wanted like she wanted to say more but signed in resignation. “Answer my question.”

“I was looking for someone or someones. Two friends of mine.”

“Friends?” the blonde inquired.

“Yes, a tall man my age and a younger boy. Both of them kinda look like brothers–”

“Are they also looking for you?” Mitsuki interrupted, eyeing her carefully.

“No– That’s… No, they aren’t. Last time I met them, they were both… pretty upset with me, Miss..?”

“Konishi,” Mitsuki informed her.

“Miss Konishi. Both were very upset with me.”

"Hmm, sounds like you're in quite a situation here."

"Y-Yes. Anyways, I was looking for them and thought this place-"

"My club," she added.

"Your club... Everyone in this city seemed concentrated in your place, so I thought maybe they would be around here..."

"Ah," she nodded. "And they might be... What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Aqua. A... uh, traveler."

“Aqua the traveler, hm?” Mitsuki nodded and smiled. She adjusted her glasses and took a pin out of her desk drawer. She got up and made her way towards Aqua. She held up the pin and said: “This little thing will allow you to explore the back stages of my club without my security appending you. It’s a VIP access, of sorts.”

“You want to help?” Aqua asked, surprised. Mitsuki’s initial reception made her believe she wasn’t interested in her plight at all.

Mitsuki nodded. “Forgive my behavior. I get many vagrants and free-loaders trying to make homes out of my club. It has made me rather vigilant keeping them out. I only singled you out and brought to my office since you’re way too well-bred and groomed to be one of the dregs. I had to see what your story was.”

“Oh,” Aqua said, rubbing the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly at the compliment. “Uh, thanks.”

“Do you want the pin here?” she said, indicating the section of sheer that was stretched above her left breast.

Aqua got a good look at the quarter-sized pin and saw that it had a stylized if ominous looking red skull. It occurred to her that the Red Skull was the same logo featuring in front of the building. “Sure, okay. If it allows me to look around without getting bothered.”

Mitsuki took little than a few moments to apply the pin on Aqua’s person, before patting her breast where the pin was. “There... Now you’re the real VIP tonight here in the Reaper’s Cove,” the blonde said in a supremely satisfactory and sultry tone.

Aqua said nothing, suddenly very still but composure completely relaxed.

Mitsuki tittered animatedly and went back to her desk, kicking off her glossy heels to the side and began to unzip on the back of her short pencil skirt. Reaching over the com button that was at the corner of her desk with one hand, she pressed it and bent over to the speaker attached to the button. “’Kay, girls, I’m retiring for the night. Aya’s in charge. No interruptions of any kind or it’s the cement shoes.” She released the button and resumed undressing, letting her skirt drop her ankles, along with her blouse. There, she laid bare, not bothering for bra or undergarments.

“What do you think? Like what you see?” she asked Aqua with a tiny blush, cupping her sizable breasts, making them and her pert, pink nipples protruding.

“...Yeah...” was Aqua’s soft reply.

“Makes you want to grope and lick them to full erection, hm?”

“Yes...”

Mitsuki’s hands then traveled down her body in a sensual manner, running her hands down her hips to thigh, then between her legs. “You wanna get me off, don’t you?”

“I-I would love to,” Aqua replied with a firm tone, becoming more assured of herself.

Mitsuki snorted, putting her hands on her hips. Too easy, she thought as she observed Aqua’s glassy, blue eyes, devoid any presence or light of her original personality. The pin allowed the woman to be put in a very suggestive state, utterly subservient to anything she asked. All Mitsuki had to do was get her hypnotized slave into the right mood. The blonde snapped her fingers on either side of the woman’s head, looking for any hint of awareness. She seemed to notice it somewhat, turning her head slightly in the direction of the snaps.

“Cup your breasts,” she ordered the dim blue-eyed woman. She didn’t hesitate and cupped her sizable bust. “Now squeeze and grope them,” she added. Aqua did so without hesitation, squeezing her breasts at the base and sensually began to knead them. They ballooned and swell every other second, and with every squeeze

Mitsuki couldn’t help but chuckle. The Red Skull Pin was working fantastically, as always.

“Now take your clothes off,” she ordered next. Her captive wasn’t the only one getting turned on, she wanted to take a nice look at the goods Aqua here was offering under her tight outfit.

“As you wish,” Aqua complied without complaint. She started first on her elbow covers, unstrapping them, tossing them to the floor and undid the blue, flowing sashes around her waist, letting them join her sleeves below her. Stepping out of her metallic shoes, she started on her tight short shorts, pulling them down with both hands down to her ankles. Seeing the blue-haired woman’s bare thighs and pelvis, Mitsuki felt a strong spike of arousal go throughout her body, making her shiver.

Aqua next went for her thigh-highs, pulling them down to her ankles and whipped them off with a flick of her wrist. She moved her hands to the straps of her plain blue panties. As she pulling them down, Mitsuki finally got a full view of the other woman’s genitals, taking note the small patch of blue below. She was a natural azure. The blonde felt her core contracted, along with a wave of goosebumps. She couldn’t help but sigh almost breathlessly, butterflies fluttering in her chest and belly, even in her throat.

“Magnificent...” Mitsuki muttered with bright pink cheeks. “Turn around,” she ordered quickly. Aqua said nothing as she turned on a heel, showing her impressive buttocks to her captor. Supple, round, and lean, Mitsuki could see the young woman took very good care of her body. She wanted to go and violate Aqua on the spot right now, explore every inch of her body, but she wasn’t some horndog. She could restrain herself.

Before she asked Aqua to continue on, she walked to her and said: "Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." She did, opening her mouth wide, tongue out. Mitsuki reached over and pressed another Red Skull Pin right onto her awaiting appendage. 

“Keep it there. You can proceed.”

Continuing taking her clothes off, Aqua grabbed the right side of the crossing pink belts that wound around her chest, and let her right arm slip through the opening before taking the belts off with ease. With the final article of clothing left, Aqua pulled up her leather and sheer halter-top up and over her head, revealing the blue bra underneath. Tossing it on the floor, she bent her arms behind her, unclasped her bra, and let it slip down her arms, exposing her breasts underneath. Mitsuki exhaled dreamily. Her tits were the right size. Pert, pink nipples, full and spherical, and none too small. Completely inviting themselves to be groped and molested by her.

“Finished,” Aqua said, standing idle.

She nodded and began to slowly walk around the naked Keyblade Master, inspecting her delectable catch of the night, loving everything she was seeing. “I really struck gold tonight. You just might be a keeper. I hope you don’t mind if I take you for a test drive.”

“Do what you wish. I’m at your command,” Aqua droned.

“Of course you are.” Smiling cruelly, she reached up and tweaked both of Aqua’s nipples, pulling them from her body, down, up, side to side. And even though Aqua’s face was empty of expression, she grimaced in pain, grunting through her teeth. “Does it hurt?” she asked.

“Yes… Yes, it does!”

“Good,” Mitsuki smiled wider, taking great pleasure and mirth in Aqua’s grunts and gasps of pain.

Now...” slapping Aqua’s tits, causing her to cry out before the young blonde made her way back to her desk, pulling something out of her largest drawer and made her way back to her mind slave.

“Put these on, gotta get dressed for the occasion.

\- - - - - - - - -

“Ohhhh! God… Deeper!” Mitsuki gasped, as raw pleasure began to fizzle out her brain. Forming words were almost impossible at this point. Her thighs gripped Aqua’s head tighter.

“Mmmghhf...” Aqua’s muffled comply came from between her legs. The former Reaper grunted roughly, the vibrations of the blue-haired woman voice reverberated through her sensitive, fleshy core, making the oral sex especially gratifying.

Mitsuki sat in a customized chair, her body straight like a board as Aqua aggressively ate her out. Both women were outfitted in fetish apparel, the blonde wearing straps that went over her shoulder and under her breasts, almost resembling a pair of bra, and evening gloves with filly tops. To complement them, she wore a pair of black thigh-highs with the same design, along with white knee-high, heeled boots that contrast nicely with her dark pieces. In contrast, the blue Keyblade Master was dressed much more elaborately. A shiny latex, high-cut leotard that perfectly squeezed and emphasized her bodily curves, especially her backside, leaving them exposed with only a rear strap that emerged from the clefts of her ass. The only hint that she wasn’t nude below the waist. Next, Aqua latex boots that went all the way to her thighs, coming together with belts in the front and one that fastened around the top of the thigh boots. With all the exposed parts of her body; shoulders, arms, thighs, and buttocks, were sheathed in a thin layer of mesh.

And most importantly – a Red Skull Pin was attached left side of her breast’s bustier.

Mitsuki moaned. Her outstretched legs and the small of her back twitching with pleasure that traveled up her back. She quickly pulled herself together and used both of her hands to push Aqua’s face further into her dripping sex. She jolted in her seat, a high-pitch whine escaped her lips when Aqua’s tongue and nose pressed right into the sweet spot of her pussy. Fueled by arousal and desperation to get off, Mitsuki began to thrust her hips or the best she could in her position, butt rolling back to the edge of the seat with each thrust.

It didn’t take long for the blonde to groan out loud as she finally got off, wrapping her legs around Aqua’s head as she rode this mind-breaking orgasm. Her ass clenched with each euphoric bolt that rattled up her spine.

It took a minute for her recover enough for her to loosen her grip on Aqua’s head, hearing and feeling a loud inhale of air come from her mouth. Sweating and breathing hard herself, she smiled, adjusting her glasses, finally taking a look at what happened below. She had to suppress a grin when she saw Aqua’s quim covered tongue, taking note of her cum trails dripping down her chin and cheeks. The blonde Reaper felt her arousal rise again as she looked into the hypnotized Keyblade Master’s glassy, blue eyes.

“That felt fucking great," Mitsuki gasped, finally recovering from her high. "I didn’t think you’d be such an exceptional pussy-eater. I assume you fucked girls before?” 

Aqua closed her mouth, swallowing the blonde’s cum – causing said blonde to inhale sharply – and answered: “No, you’re the first person I applied my mouth to someone else’s genitals.”

“So you’ve kissed?”

“No. Only to perform resuscitation.”

Mitsuki let that settle in for a few moments before her eyes widened a little. “That’s... rather extraordinary.” Then she laughed. “I didn’t think I would net myself a natural.”

Aqua blinked, and said: “Do you wish for more pleasure ma’am?” 

“Definitely,” the Reaper sighed dreamily. “Get to work, bitch.”

\- - - - - -

 

Aqua didn’t know why she did what she did. Any horror or thoughts she had were heavily suppressed, but she could feel them, but only as a tether. The only things that were allowed to fill her mind and roll off her tongue were what every this woman wanted and told her. It horrified her the blonde woman could incite feelings within her, namely arousal. Something she never once felt before in her life. And her fears doubled when she shared some of her memories, her secrets, to this stranger. She knew that she would never speak of such things to anyone. Her role as a Keyblade wielder dictated anonymity when dealing with residents of different worlds - and matters relating to sex were such personal experiences. They belong to no one but her.

That, and she definitely would never willing shove her face against on another woman’s pussy.

She worked her tongue vigorously against the folds; circling and lightly nipping the minora, sucking on the hood, dipping her tongue into the woman’s vagina, her tongue tracing over every little detail of the pussy before her. What made this worse was that she was completely aware of this. Her conscious wasn’t stuck in the back of her mind like a dream; she could taste and smell what Mitsuki’s cunt smelled and tasted like. She could feel and taste the quim coating her tongue, chin, and cheeks. She could feel Mitsuki’s small patch of pubic hair under her nose, smelling a mix of light fragrance and the heavy scent of sex and flesh – the pure, raw arousal and heat Mitsuki was emanating assaulted her nostrils. 

Aqua was keenly aware how much this incredibly twisted, obscene act was a huge turn on for this… freak!

The Keyblade Master felt pressure around her head and felt her air get cut off again No… Realizing the woman was close to ejaculating in her face once again. Still, she didn’t stop herself from pleasing the blonde, in fact, she doubled her pace. Aqua tried not to think about her situation, as giving this any thought would kill from the sheer humiliation alone.

This is so… Aqua knew one colorful word to use for this situation. Thankfully, despite her overwhelming urge to use it, her master taught her better than to use foul language.

Mitsuki finally gasped and cried out, and Aqua felt a small spurt of her cum splashed mouth – successfully getting her captor off again. She wanted to gag and spit it out, but she felt herself savor the quim, letting it steep in her mouth, before swallowing it.

God…gross…!

The woman took her time, humping her face in sporadic jolts of her hips. To make this somehow worse, as her thighs gripped her, her face was getting smeared with the demented woman’s secretions. Aqua felt her face go red, partially from the humiliation and mostly with the lack of air.

Please let go…!

Thankfully, she did, with a long, dreamy sigh of contentment. Air returned to her lungs, letting her sigh as well. After a minute, the woman asked: “Ah, just as fantastic as the first orgasm, wouldn’t you agree, slave?” She said this with the smuggest grin Aqua ever seen, and now she wanted more than anything than to punch this... harlot in the face.

“Undoubtedly so, ma’am. Thank you for giving me the privilege of letting you achieve orgasm,” the words of gratefulness made her want to bite down on her tongue. And infuriatingly, she asked with a more than peppy tone: “Do you want me to get you off again?”

Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! I do not! I DO NOT!!!

There was a small beep that came from the pin Aqua's breast, causing Mitsuki to sighed in disappointment. “Sadly, I think we have to end our fun here, I can’t let the pin on too long or it starts to lose some of its juice.”

W-What?

“I’ll have to ease you into the pin’s influence,” she went on. “The woes of an offworlder’s magic… But we can continue tomorrow night. Then, we can… really get down to business.” She giggled, patting her blue hair.

She watched the blonde get off the special bar stool she had strapped her into and went back to her desk. Letting the words sink, Aqua tried her damnedest to move any of her muscles. If what she said was true, then I can…!

To her amazement and immense relief, she felt her fingers twitched to her response, and then her arms. Y-Yes!!! Now if I can just–!

Her happiness was short-lived when she saw Mitsuki coming back towards herself, pouring a clear flask of fluid onto a white rag.

“Thun...” she said weakly, finally feeling her hands move ever so slightly. All she needed to do was either open her hand a little bit wider to summon Rainfell or utter the name of her spell.

Mitsuki chuckled darkly. “Time for bed, sweetheart.” And shoved the rag against her nose. Aqua wanted to struggle against the belts holding her hands and ankles together, but seconds later, all thought left her as she went slack in its grip.

\- - - - -

“MMMPPF!” Aqua cursed at her captor, who was currently reeling her up from the floor via four black elastic cords attached to each corner of the small room.

Mitsuki – seeing the pure exasperation and fury on Aqua’s face, coupled with the immense feeling of accomplishment of ensnaring another clueless woman into her web of bondage – couldn’t help the wide, superior smirk etched into her face. Another victory.

Cripes. She was so turned right that now.

After knocking out her latest catch, she took the unconscious woman to the section of the club where she only had access to them, the dungeons. There, she had Aqua tarted up into a clear, skintight gimp suit, with an underlying wide net design to make the Keyblader’s lithe body that much more striking. She then went to encasing Aqua’s hands into fists with latex mitts that went to her elbows, Mitsuki couldn’t risk her slave getting free, the more helpless the better. Afterwards, she took her to one of smaller rooms and had tied her gloved wrists to her ankles with the cord. 

Before encasing her in what Mitsuki called a “Vac cube.”

As she was vacuuming all the air out of the latex cube, the latex steadily pulled her legs apart until they were almost at a hundred twenty degree angle. And by the time she was finished, Aqua was beginning to regain consciousness, and unfortunately for her, she woke up too late to do anything about her predicament.

Aqua bounced around as she struggled furiously in her strict position in the cube. It was complete overkill. The combination of the strict position, the cube, and the ropes tied around her wrists and ankles, she couldn’t move an inch of her body in the latex prison. All she could really do at this point was roll her head, use her muscles to throw her weight around in the cube, and scream obscenities at the blonde pervert.

Or if she could. Mitsuki didn’t think it was enough to rob her of the ability to move but to also her ability to speak as well.

As with her bondage, she overdid it with the gag on her face: a massive ball that was squeezed between her teeth, affixed to a thick leather panel gag that pinned against her lips. And probably to satisfy the sadistic ego of the bitch blonde, a single strap was tightened over her gag as well, pushing further into her mouth and making sure any noises coming out of her mouth very much muffled.

It didn’t stop her, though.

“Mmmmggf! Mmmppf!”

“Shit,” she said with mirth, releasing the button that was reeled Aqua off the floor until she was at her height. “Three layers of gag and I can still hear you. And you have enough strength to bounce around like that. I think I was smart to tie you up as I did, you could give Tifa a run for her money.” Mitsuki giggled at that. "Speaking of her, it’s time for our date. She’s a tough bitch like you, but with bigger breasts.”

Aqua felt dread fill the pit of her stomach. Has this predator other caught other women like her as well? As she thought about it, she really shouldn’t be surprised. If she could be caught and rendered in such a helpless situation, then…

“I can’t wait for you two to meet at a later date. When both of you are fully under the Red Skulls influence...” Mitsuki sighed. “It’ll be pure bliss. The things we'll do, the utter debauchery we'll experience. Gods, I am very much looking forward to that!”

“Mmmgff!” Aqua spat with disgust, glaring holes in her face.

The smirk didn’t leave Mitsuki’s face. “Oh I know, but please keep your panties on, you two will be exchanging saliva soon enough,” she said with a little laugh.

Aqua’s face was red, from deep humiliation and rage she knew she couldn’t harbor in her heart least darkness fill it, but this… woman. This woman was pushing all her buttons.

“Alas, this goodbye for the night. You were really an excellent pussy-eater, my newest fuck doll.” She grabbed a handful of her blue hair and pressed her lips against the panel. Aqua resisted by trying to turn her head away, grunting as she felt her breasts getting groped as she kissed. Before the blonde finally released her hair. “Sorry if I didn’t reciprocate; I like love receiving oral but I’m not a fan of giving it. You can have fun with this, though.”

Mitsuki pressed another button that was on the panel she hanged her up. Immediately, Aqua move behind her, buzzing. She jolted and grunted out in surprise when felt something pressing against her clit and anus. But then, her cries became throated screams when the offending objects unceremoniously shoved themselves deep into her pussy and ass, throwing her forward as the intense vibrations slamming her intimate orifices.

Mitsuki had to suppress the urge to laugh as she watched the dildo sex machine speared Aqua forward every other second, the woman’s head and breasts bouncing with each thrust of the machine. She was thankful the latex was a special magic weave, allowing her to use her penetrating toys without tearing holes into the shiny latex.

“MMMGH! MMMGH! MMMMPPPF!” Aqua screamed as loud as she could, trying buck and bounce away from the devices that were slowly worming their way into her. The latex that covered her body tripled the sensations. She rolled and shook her gagged face, all thought of her captor briefly left her mind, including what she saying as she left.

“Oh calm down. Try and have fun with those dildo-materias, I know it might be somewhat rough at first, but you'll be driven insane with pleasure soon enough. Unfortunately, they won’t get you off, they turn off every other minute, but the most important thing is they keep you nice and warm for me.”

“MMMMGGFFF–!”

“Have fun, fuck doll. Ta-ta!”

And the soundproof door shut close, locking the Keyblade Master within, leaving her alone to suffer her personal hell.

**Author's Note:**

> The latest piece from my other profile on the other site, DA. Pretty proud of this. Rare for me to like one of my works. Aqua from KH is one of my favorite ladies in any medium, hitting all my kinks, hence getting all the bondage. Mitsuki herself is another lady that fits my idea for a sexy dom; glasses, haughty, sharp. And I thought what's better to post my newest story to my new account here on Archive using characters that hit my buttons?
> 
> Admittedly, I never played The World Ends with You, so writing Mitsuki was kinda hard. But reading her bio, watching her scenes in on the Tube, and having an affinity for writing haughty ladies like her, I think I did pretty well~


End file.
